


Love of My Death

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, M/M, Murder, bad writing habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan is a crime novelist working on his new book and Phil is the supportive boyfriend who he bounces ideas with.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Love of My Death

Dan sighed and removed his glasses, setting them on the desk. Writing for so many hours in a row was doing a number on his back, on his eyes and on his poor mind. He stretched his back with a groan and sank back into his chair. He could  _ kill _ for tea and some sandwiches. 

There was a knock on the door. ‘Just in time.’

“Yes?”

“May I come in?” Phil asked softly. He didn’t like interrupting Dan when he was writing because he knew exactly how much he dreaded the days where focus completely escaped him. It really warmed Dan’s heart.

“Of course, love.” Dan smiled and spun his chair to face the door. 

Phil opened the door slightly and peeked inside. “Are you on a break?” 

“I was considering taking one. Just stretching a bit, my back hurts again.”

“Aww, let me help you with that,” Phil finally entered, teapot, cups and sandwiches on a platter already. 

God, Dan was so in love. He didn’t know what he did to deserve Phil, but he must have done something right. “I was daydreaming about tea and sandwiches, I must have called you with my mind.” 

Phil set the tray on the desk, pecked Dan on the lips and spun him back around to start working on his shoulders. 

Dan moaned a bit too loudly when Phil found one of the kinks on his back and massaged the area until it relaxed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Phil wrapped his arm around his neck and tightened his grip, finally grabbing his head twisting it on its axis. 

His body gave a last little jerk and then relaxed against the chair. 

Phil laughed. “I think you are a bit too into this, Dan.” He poked his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I do not! I’m just loud, you know that.” Dan had the decency to blush and fold his hands on his lap to cover the fact that he had gotten hard with the mild pain that Phil had inflicted on him. “I swear I can never get those damn knots off my neck like you do, you have a mighty hand for cracking necks,” he said, looking from side to side at a wider range of movements he’d had just moments before. 

Phil smiled amusedly. “You could say that.” Then, he finally looked into the screen with newfound curiosity. “What are you working on?” He stretched his neck trying to get a closer look. 

Dan put both of his hands on the screen dramatically. “Nooo, no! You can’t see it until it’s finished.” Another thing Dan loved about Phil was how supportive he was of his writing and how interested he was in anything he was working on.

“Aw, but can you tell me at least which book you are working on? Just a little teaser for your loving boyfriend?” Phil pouted. He looked ridiculous and that was something that Dan could never resist.

“Fine, fine. It’s the one about the serial killer, you know, the one that changed methods every time to make the first letter match the first letter from the victim’s name.”

Phil raised his eyebrows, looking truly impressed. “How creative, love!”

“Well, it could have been a coincidence but I noticed that the bodies that appeared at the creek had been killed like that. It just got stuck into my brain so I ran with it,” Dan admitted.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Phil shrugged.

“Yeah, Charly Carey was choked to death, Harry Gonzalez was slashed with a hook, and Kevin Stratz was killed with a knife.”

“Oh, wow. You are right! And Diane, the last one was drained of blood! Oh my god, you are so smart, baby. You should be a detective!” Phil gushed. 

“That’s right! That one took me a few days to figure out. So, I’ll be changing a lot because obviously, I don’t want to offend any of the families, I won’t use any of their names or the methods, except maybe the last one because it’s less obvious, but I’m having some problems.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Well, I’ve googled, but I haven’t been able to figure out how long it would take to drain someone like that.”

“I would assume it would depend on whether the heart is beating or not, because if you cut someone’s artery open and, I don’t know, turn them upside down. It would be faster if they would still be alive because the heart would do much of the work for you.”

Dan clapped his hands excitedly. “Oh my god, that’s an excellent idea, babe.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Phil bowed in front of a non existing audience.

“How long do you think it would take?”

“Mmm, I don't know, where would the killer make the cut?”

“Leg or neck, probably.”

“I would go with the neck, and … four-ish hours? It would depend on the heart rate, I guess.” Phil shrugged.

“Oooh, I need to write this down,” Dan said as he got immediately to typing, he briefly stopped to shove an entire mini sandwich in his mouth and kept on going. “Thank you, love you are the best.” He attempted to say around the mouthful. 

“Anytime, have fun,” Phil kissed the top of Dan’s head. “I love you so much.”

Dan took a big gulp of tea and swallowed before saying “Love you too” while attempting to breathe again. Then, he turned back to his writing, bad posture engaged and glasses still on the desk.

\---

A few days later, the police showed at their door - Phil opened the door with a deadly stare.

“Good evening officer,” he said trying to keep as much disdain from showing as he could.

“Mr Lester, I would like to ask you a few questions.”

“Very well, ask.” Phil leaned against the doorframe indicating clearly that he was not inviting the officer in.

“Umm, alright.” The man scribbled something on his notepad before even asking anything. “Can you tell me where you were on the nights of the 3rd, the 8th and the 11th of June and the 4th of July?”

“Let’s see… So, the 3rd was my mother’s birthday, we went to visit her and then came back home, the 8th was a Sunday so we stayed in and watched formula one and lounged, the 11th was my fiancé’s birthday so we had a small  _ private  _ celebration and the 4th I spent all day in bed because I felt very sick. Too many celebrations and frozen cake, I’m afraid.”

“Is there anyone who can confirm this?” The man asked without even looking up from the notepad.

“Yes, my fiancé and my mother on the day we visited her, of course.”

The officer hummed. “And where was your fiance, Daniel… on those dates?”

Phil frowned. “With me? He was with me, so - I was with him…?” ‘How stupid can this guy be?’

“Right, right. Is there any way he could have left the house without you knowing?”

Phil rolled his eyes. “No, not really. He stays in his study and I bring him snacks constantly. I sit in the lounge right outside his door.”

“Very well.” The man said, looking in above Phil’s shoulder. “Any idea as to why your fiance might have been googling a lot about how to murder people?”

“Now, now, officer… I’m sure my Daniel wasn’t googling  how  to _murder_ someone, but information about how  _ biology  _ worked during death, as you do when you are an acclaimed crime novel writer…” Phil looked at the policeman pointedly.

“I see. Well, I’ll stop by if we have any further questions.” 

“Of course, officer… sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” Phil smiled.

“Brian, Brian Fein.”

Phil’s smile widened. “Well, officer Brian, be careful with your baton, it’s almost about to fall from the holster.”

“Oh, right. Thank you,” said the officer before walking back to the patrol. 

Phil watched him go and added a note to his calendar “Bot for anna brin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang, Day 14: Book + Exclusive content: Murder.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632017738841423872/love-of-my-death)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
